Late
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: Michonne's been distracted the last few months. Will a bathroom realization be the start of something new? Richonne Fluff inspired by 6x12


**A/N: Even more fluff inspired by the episode "Say Yes". I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Two months. She was two months late.

Michonne gripped the bathroom sink, her toothbrush sitting on the counter, long forgotten. Two months. How could she not have noticed?

She disrobed frantically, peeling her jeans and vest off and discarding them onto the side of the tub. With critical eyes, she studied her body, cataloging the changes. Her breasts did seem larger now that she looked at them in proper light. She traced down her skin, noticing that there was extra weight in places where she didn't remember it being previously. She mentally recounted the last 60 days, scrambling for a logical explanation. To say she had been distracted was an understatement. Still, no one knew her body better than Michonne. Except, perhaps, Rick.

"Michonne?" a knock at the door startled her from her study. For a moment, she scrambled for a towel to cover herself, suddenly nervous. "Baby, are you all right?" Rick rattled the doorknob.

Michonne paused, glancing at herself in the mirror once more. Straightening up, she dropped the towel and opened the door.

"Rick," just the sound of his name calmed her down. She hadn't seen him in days. The world needed restructuring and Rick was on the front lines. Michonne held down the fort at home, cleaning up, holding hands at funerals, watching the kids. She didn't even know he had come home. She grinned widely at him, taking in his appearance hungrily. From the top of his curly haired head to his bowlegged legs, she drank it all in.

Rick smiled slowly at the sight of her, his eyes trailing down the length of her body. "What are you doing?" his southern accent dropped an octave, his pupils dilating. He stepped forward into the bathroom, shutting the door snuggly behind him. She was in his arms before she even fully registered that he had moved. He cupped her ass firmly in both hands, pulling Michonne flush against him. "I missed you," he punctuated his statement with a kiss.

"I missed you too," she relaxed against him, pressing her face into the crisp texture of his denim shirt.

"Next time I go to the Hilltop, you're coming with me," he assured her, backing her up until they reached the tub. He freed one hand from around her just long enough to turn on the faucet, filling the basin with warm water.

"Three days is too long," she agreed, going to work on the buttons of his shirt. Rick made short work of his pants, then grasped her around the waist, lifting her into his arms as he climbed into the tub. He sat them back down, leaning her back against his chest. "How was Hilltop?" she asked quietly, lacing her fingers with his, relaxing into his body.

He shushed her, kissing her neck gently. "Let's not talk about work anymore," he requested, burying his face in her hair. "How have you been?"

She paused, unsure what to say. Rick reached up a wet hand to sweep her hair to the side, exposing her face to him. He kissed her deeply, parting her lips. Broad, calloused hands began to wander her body, taking stock. He palmed her breasts briefly before continuing his exploration, smoothing his fingers across her stomach. Michonne sighed against him, stilling his hand against her skin.

"Rick," she spoke quietly, twisting her fingers around his. "I'm late."

His cobalt eyes crinkled in confusion for a moment. Michonne licked her lips nervously, pressing his hand into her stomach. Understanding dawned on his face.

"How long?" he questioned, sitting up to look her in the eye.

"Just two months," she sighed. "It might be stress—"

"Or a baby," the smile that split his face filled Michonne with instant relief. She let out a nervous chuckle, shifting her body so that she faced him.

"Or a baby," she repeated. She began to laugh in earnest, almost dizzy with emotions.

"I guess we haven't exactly been careful," Rick trailed kisses along her face and shoulders, squeezing her tightly to him.

Michonne's mind filled with images of the last few months, of a week of trysts in the back of their van, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

"No. We haven't," she giggled.

"I'm glad," Rick admitted, cupping her face between his hands. He held her gaze for a long moment. Michonne felt pressure building behind her eyes.

"Me too," she whispered. She clutched his hands and guided them down, back to the gentle curve of her belly. Rick leaned his forehead against hers, holding her still beneath the warm water.

"I guess we need to go back to Hilltop sooner than we thought," Rick smiled fondly. "Just to be sure."

"We could take the kids," Michonne wondered what Carl would think when he found out.

"We will," Rick shifted his hands around her waist, "But first," he lifted her, standing them up. Still dripping wet, he carried her into their bedroom and dropped her down on the bed. She giggled as Rick settled on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed up her body, taking particular care near her stomach. Michonne laughed beneath him, pulling him back up to her mouth. Rick grinned mischievously at her, jerking her hips up into him. "We should give it one more try before we go. Just in case."

"Maybe a few more times," Michonne reached down to grasp him, delighting in his groan. "Just to be sure."


End file.
